Classified: Priceless
by shad0wcast
Summary: Since I suck at summaries, this story is about the LCDO main cast being secret agents! A little bit OOC but give it a try! Also, this is a RyouNami pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Classified: Priceless**

**A/N: **The idea of this new fic came to me as I was riding the bus to my school. I thought it would be a cool plot but considering that I have more pending works to deliver, I ought to push this back and focus on more of the those stuff but I just couldn't shake off the feeling so here I am, writing it. I might just want to warn you that with the current load of my schoolwork, there is a possibility that I would come to a hiatus but who knows? Maybe, there would be a chance that I could finish this without taking too much time.

**Disclaimer: **LCDO characters property of KOEI and Kure Yuki.

**Case One, Day One**

"I seriously cannot understand why I'm doing this."

A soft giggle emerged from a woman on the driver's seat. "I believe I have explained it to you a hundred times already why _you_ are doing this." She replied; a sly grin fixated on her face. Her gold eyes were focused on the road but it glimmered like it was watching his annoyance imprinted on his face. "Besides, everybody else agreed on the arrangement. You were the only one opposing us." She said and laughed heartily, this time. "Oh, I bet you talked your way to them. Clearly, you would be a better option. You could have done this assignment in a better fashion." He grunted, fixing his gold tie.

"I'm not so sure if you're literally talking about the outfits or…" she paused when he glared at her. She knew well that it was so easy to make this man annoyed, if you only knew where to it him, but she also knew well that one better not overdo it. He might just end screwing things up. And their boss doesn't want things screwed up. "Look," she tried to calm herself as she stopped at a red light. "Your idea of me entering their household as their maid is absurd." She said.

"Absurd! Hah!" he couldn't believe he was hearing this. Again. "Ryoutaro," she mentioned his name. And that meant that she was turning serious now. In a few more minutes, they were going to arrive at their destination. "Fine." He said and looked outside instead. He still wanted to contest the topic but there was truth in her reason. Maids have been often a used disguise for operations such as these. So it was now time to turn to the lover disguise.

He sighed and ruffled his hair. He had accepted defeat, finally. "Like I said, it was better your way than mine." She muttered when the light went green. She stepped on the gas and the sleek red Porsche sped on. "Don't let yourself be known so easily, okay?" she reminded him for the nth time.

A smug smile appeared on his face. His own golden eyes dimmed. "As far as the records hold, I have never failed an assignment." He proudly said but she just rolled her eyes and smiled. The car stopped in front of a two storey grand mansion with high walls and gates. An array of decorative plants was placed strategically in the garden to cover the full grandeur of the edifice. Fashioned in an elite Victorian style, the house felt like it was transported from the past. A low whistle came out from his lips when the tall gates were opened. "Hotshot." He said. "That's why I keep on telling you to not screw up." His companion reminded again. The car curved to the front door. He stepped out and fixed his suit and tie. On a wireless earphone, he heard her voice as she stepped on the gas of the car. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Kahoko. I'll take it from here." He whispered back and entered the mansion when the doors were opened.

Not that he wasn't used to seeing grandly decorated houses before but this one was an exception. Everywhere he looked, priceless ornaments and materials were present. It was as if the house itself was created for kings and queens. He suddenly felt out of place and he wondered if his shoes left a trail of mud.

"Kiriyama-san," a man greeted him. The butler appeared more elegant than him, considering that he was given three year's worth of salary to buy appropriate clothing for this particular mission. "Yes, good day." He greeted back. "Madam will be ready in a few minutes. This way," the butler said as he ushered him to the mansion's receiving area. He glanced from left to right as subtle as any agent could do to locate if there are possible areas to install cameras. He noted one from the chandelier in the opening and on both side at the archway that they had just passed.

He was made to sit on one of the feather-soft settees on the room. On a small table beside him, a maid laid a glass of juice. He smiled at her. He noted, even upon the first day that he came to the house, which was not so much of a three weeks ago, that all the servants inside wore gloves. Keeping that in mind, he told their boss about it and he was given custom gloves that had different fingerprints from his own. It was transparent, blended against his complexion and was skintight so it didn't give off the impression that he was wearing one. He'd have to thank Kanazawa for this. The butler made a swift bow and left him.

Nothing much had changed, aside from the new curtains that draped the floor-to-ceiling windows. It was silent inside the house and when he thought about it, the place was just too big and spacious for two people.

"Look who's back." A voice startled him. He stood and the figure of the owner's daughter came to view. Her curly caramel hair was tied in a hasty way, as usual, and her blue eyes darkled. "Hello, Nami. It's been a while." He braved a greeting. She glared at him and held her things tighter. Ever since he came and posed as her mother's lover, she had specifically made sure that his stay was not as pleasing as possible. "Don't call me as if we're friends." She snapped as she sat on the opposite chair. She was a dutiful university student taking up journalism with a sideline of a freelance photographer.

He chuckled a bit. Despite her efforts to annoy him, he never was and will be. In fact, he was even enjoying it, seeing how hard she tries to make his visits and stays a hell of an experience. "That's sad, don't you think? Soon, I wont be just Kiriyama Haruo." He teased. She snapped her head at him and her glare intensified. "Don't even try going there. Leave me and my mother alone." She said and stormed out the room. Not long enough, a beautifully donned Madam Ruri Amou came to view. Even though she was already in her mid-40s, se still had a figure and face to be proud of. When you put her and Nami together, no one could almost believe they're mother and daughter. A flustered Ruri went to Ryoutaro and hugged him, her body pressed completely to him. "You look really good today," he whispered in his efficiently husky voice. She giggled and planted a kiss on his cheek. "So are you, Haruo. Shall we?" she asked and a maid handed her handbag. "What about your daughter?" he asked as his real goal was slipping again from is grasp. "Oh, don't worry about her. She's old enough to take care of herself. Let's go, now, or we'll miss the performance." She said and tugged him out. He mentally cursed himself for failing again.

He went here to pose as Madam Ruri's lover because of her daughter Nami. She's in grave danger. And Tsuchiura Ryoutaro needed to save her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Agents' Lounge, 16:35, Thursday_

A sleepy pair of blue eyes trailed the smoke that emerged from the mouth of the cup settled before him. The chatting of his comrades and the beeping from the array of fax machines, made to receive important messages from their host of stations scattered in the country, droned in the background. At the moment, he was physically with them but his mind drifted somewhere else.

He stifled a yawn as he continued to observe the waves of smoke that fluttered and hovered before him, catching its last formations before it dissipated into nothingness. Once here, now missing. In a quick whiff of the slightest breeze, it all fades, never to return.

He pondered upon the smoke as if it held the answers to the world's greatest puzzles. His gentle but stable stare bore an invisible hole upon the space between him and the object of his fascination. Could it be that by studying the smoke and its simple complexity, he could add more points to help ease this moment's mission?

It was he who had received the call for this mission. As protocol, he would have asked for the caller's name, since all calls are registered, complete from the location of the caller to the number used and in case a disposable phone or a ghost number was used, they would still be able to locate it, although it would take them at least ten minutes, but he did not and listened to the details himself. Normally, the request was to be delivered to the boss's assistant who weighed the summaries of the request and chose which needed their utmost attention, and not.

But that call held him from doing so. There was something in the way how the caller was open to all the general details that he instantly picked up. His voice was solid and he told the summary of his request briefly but he provided the vital details as well.

"Staring at your coffee won't make it transfer to your stomach."

He looked up and saw a pair of soft molten gold eyes fixated on him as well. His air of authority diminished whenever he was with him. "Tsukimori-san…good day to you." The sleepyhead replied to the man. A curt nod and the slightest hint of a smile made way and he sat beside the pondering lad. Both were clad in their usual look: a white long sleeved polo and equally black pants and suit, matched with their black ties.

"What are you thinking, Shimizu?"

"Nothing much, Tsuukimori-san."

"You don't normally stare at something like that."

"I was just contemplating about the puzzle of the mission." Shimizu replied. Although he wasn't really the type that offered his thoughts and ideas to someone, he couldn't find it in his heart and conscience to hide his thoughts to his partner and somewhat of an older brother, Tsukimori Len. He remembered how his first day as his partner was: disaster. They almost failed a simple mission of trailing a suspected drug dealer but Tsukimori was able to save it. For two months, he wasn't able to interact with anyone inside the agency, save for their boss and his assistant. The thought of almost causing the stress his actions had caused the whole agency chained him to solitude and loneliness, until Tsukimori saved him again. From that time on, Shimizu told himself that he would do everything to cause no more trouble to his partner.

Because he was pretty new, he had a lot of inquiries on the procedures. And being Tsukimori Len, as what he had previously heard from staff members, he wasn't the type to be confronted with trivial matters. Shimizu had no problem with that but…he wondered what was the definition of Tsukimori's trivial was. But now, four years after, they have practically become close as brothers can be. Aiding each other in battles and missions, it was as if their life's mission was to protect each other at all cost. Tsukimori became the father and brother figure to Shimizu, and boy did the lad respect his senior a lot.

"What if…" Shimizu started as he continued to eye the diminishing volume of smoke that rose. The air conditioning unit had worked its way to cool the cup a little. "Yes?" Tsukimori urged the lad to continue. Sleepy blue eyes traveled to meet his molten gold ones. A twinkle of wisdom appeared in Shimizu's droopy eyes and for a moment, Tsukimori found himself excited at the lad's discovery. He saw the hidden genius that lay somber inside his partner, waiting to be aroused by things that held him curious and deep in thought.

Much like the smoke.

He believed in the power of the lad's reasoning, a trait that earned his quick ascend in the agency's ladder. Shimizu, Tsukimori had once stated to his peers of more mature agents, saw things that may have been overlooked by themselves. His way of thinking was like a child's: innocent, curious and imaginative. "What if…the safe house and the key itself, which Tsuchiura-san and Hino-san are currently locating, are just there in plain sight for us? What if we were just momentarily misted away by our own convention and understanding?" he stated. "Not hidden, you say?" Tskukimori repeated. "Will you elaborate?" he turned to face his young partner.

"I tried to go over the request last night," Shimizu told, his voice soft but steady. "The caller said that he needs to find the key and the safe house where the late Takahiro Amou's most prized possessions are because there are rumors that…Ruri Amou would corrupt the will and make it happen that the wealth comes to her. In Takahiro Amou-san's will, it was stated that sixty-five percent of his wealth will be given to his daughter, Nami." Shimizu said and Tsukimori nodded. "Yes, we've discussed this already before." He whispered. Indeed it was a huge amount to be given to an heiress with a living parent still.

"But there was a catch," Shimizu spoke the words forming in Tsukimori's mind. "The caller, who appears to be very close to Takahiro-san told us that the only clue to where this key and safe house was inside the second floor of their house. This was not stated in the will so that the people will only think about the sixty-five percent of his _known_ wealth. We realized that this caller knows more than what everybody else does. We have gotten his word that he would cooperate with us to make sure the real amount goes to the right hands. Upon further inspection, there were only three major rooms where the key might be hidden: the master's bedroom, Nami-san's bedroom and the grand library." Shimizu stopped to see if Tsukimori was following, even if it was the expected introduction. Not a sign of boredom was painted on his face, which made Shimizu relieved.

"We are now close to a hundred percent of putting all the necessary bugs in the second floor. The master's and Nami-san's bedrooms are already tapped." Tsukimori said. "Which leaves us the grand library where we're almost done with." Shimizu continued.

Suddenly, Tsukimori looked at his partner. "Are you telling me that…it's not in the library?" he asked. Although possibilities were always there, still, the grand library posed a great candidate. "Wait, your presumptions are too…bold, Shimizu." Tsukimori curled a brow. When they got affirmative information about Ruri Amou's hidden transactions using his husband's wealth, they decided that they would accept the mission immediately, sending Hino-san and Tsuchiura-san at the forefront. The boss believed that, with the emergence of the will's statements, Ruri Amou must be shocked to learn that most of her husband's wealth is to be given to their daughter. Almost two-thirds of her current transactions are still on progress and she needs a lot of financial supply to continue them.

The sad thing was, Nami Amou still believes that her mother is the sweet and loving mother that she used to know. And even if Takahiro-san had doubts about his wife's activities, he did not spill a word to their daughter because he knew how much Nami loved her mother. "This is bad." Tsukimori muttered and stood. He peered through the dark curtains of the window and looked below the busy streets. He was starting to understand Shimizu's train of thoughts. Since Takahiro was aware that Ruri is doing some of her own business via leeching off his wealth, he knew that he has to hide parts of his wealth in case something goes wrong. And he has made up his mind to never give these to her.

"Now it leaves us two options, Tsukimori-san. Which of the two bedrooms held the missing piece?" Shimizu finally held the now cold cup of coffee. Tsukimori kept silent, weighing the possibilities of each choice. Clearly, one could instantly assume that the key to the safe house is inside the master's bedroom but…since Nami was a core subject in this matter as well, it can't be ignored that the key might be there all along.

"If it's Nami-san's room…I wonder how he could have gone there, considering that he was a very busy man, seldom in going home." Shimizu revealed his doubts. True, there were almost no chances of him installing or hiding the key in his daughter's room. And, if ever he was able to do it successfully, since it was Nami residing inside perpetually, she should have noticed of a foreign object or a change in her room. But no report has been made. Their silence gave way to what seemed like the increase in the volume of the constant beeping of the fax machines. Notes and reports continued to flow to the office as if there was no end to them. Somehow, the beeping sound calmed their increasing anxiousness and confusion about the case.

Then, Tsukimori's personal phone gave a sharp ring. Surprised, he took it and answered. "Yes, Kahoko?" he instantly greeted. "Okay, copy. I'll be sending you a signal once we are ready." He said and cut the line. Shimizu's questioning gaze appeared. "Phone lines are busy so she can't call the office so she resorted to calling me instead. Tsuchiura's on his way now. Tell Kanazawa to activate the tracker. I'll alert the boss about it." Tsukimori instructed and the two went on their ways.

"Where are you hiding, you little key? Show yourself." Tsukimori muttered to himself as he stopped in front of his boss's office. Giving three short knocks, he cleared his throat. "It's me, Tsukimori. I have progress report." He said and with that, the knob turned.


	3. Chapter 3

_Governor's Hall, 1700H_

All eyes turned to the couple as they entered. Even if he wasn't beside her, Ruri Amou would still make heads turn. Heck, an editorial about her even stated that she was enough to stop the wars in the Middle East. Although that was just a witty exaggerated comment, it somehow rung true. She wasn't one of those ultra-popular people like the one in the politics, or in show business. She was a familiar name in the business industry and a lot of that came from her late husband, Takahiro Amou. But after his surprising and untimely death, her name rose to a greater height in the district. Before, she was just the alluring wife of one of the country's richest man. Now, she was one of the most influential women of the country. Of course, she has knowledge on how to manage their family's business so the companies need not to worry.

"It's a pleasure to have you here in this gathering, Amou-san." A man greeted her as a waiter offered her and her companion some champagne. She graced the man with one of her alluring smiles. "The pleasure is mine, Wakayama-san. To be invited by the future head of the Representatives is such honor." She replied, her voice smooth like the silk gloves she wore. The man laughed at her remark. "Truly, that is…just a rumor." He replied softly, eyes glimmering darkly for a moment. Her sweet purple eyes returned the same look. She bowed and smiled to him. "I'll hear from you when the clock smiles." She whispered as she passed by him, taking her leave. The man nodded and turned away.

Leading the way, and giving smiles to everybody she came across to, she chose a more secluded and private table by the balcony. "I wasn't much aware that you and Wakayama-san are…acquaintances." He whispered as a couple passed by. Ruri gave a smirk and leaned on the velveteen chair. Her caramel straight hair was tied in a tight bun. "That's what business brings you, Haruo." She replied. The glass that contained the inviting champagne was set before her and through the reflection he saw on the liquid, Ruri Amou almost equated to power.

"So," Tsuchiura cleared his throat as he looked out the window. The sky was just beginning to be darker now. Although there were many people inside the famed Governor's Hall, a venue only truly rich and powerful people are able to afford, the party is yet to start. If his assumptions are right, most of the people here came early to discuss more private matters before the real event came to take place. "I believe you're leaving the country for a while?" he said in an effectively sad way. On the third corner across the building, he could see the familiar red hood of his partner's car.

Everything was set.

They would be trying to catch Ruri Amou tonight.

A silken hand crawled to envelope his. He looked at her and he saw how his 'sullen' mood greatly affected her. "Don't say that, Haruo. It makes me feel awful about leaving." She sighed. He laughed a little. "I was kidding. I know that it's an important business meeting you're attending. It's not like I could do anything." He said and smiled at her. Of course, with persistent practice, he has perfected that smile that will melt any woman instantly. Her obvious blush colored her face, making her shine more youthfully. "Oh, Haruo." Was the only thing she said.

"Tsuchiura, coax her more. The fourth unit is yet to arrive." A voice interlaced with static sound beeped in his earphone.

It was now his time to hold her hand and he played with her fingers, a little flirting technique the boss himself shared to him. Ruri giggled low and leaned closer over the table. She liked the way how Tsuchiura's fingers traced her palm in swirls. And even if she was wearing silken gloves, she culd very much feel his touch on her skin. "I'm sorry if I sound like I'm invading your family's matter but, I cant help but be concerned with your daughter." He started. A beautiful frown came on her face. "It's been really hard for her. I'm sure she'd be a better person to talk to once she…accepts everything fully." Ruri looked away. Tsuchiura wasn't sure if she was feigning her sadness or it was genuine. He would have to consult the boss's right hand for further tips on reading people. "Hmm? Did I hear it right? She still hasn't accepted things? It's already…two and a half years." He said. Three months after his husband's death, Ruri Amou was reported to be seeing another man. Although there were no evidences to support this, the talk grew a lot.

Now, he was one of those men who were reported to have a romantic affair with the famed woman that society now focuses on. Tsuchiura wondered how much strings are under her fingers, and to which does these lead to. He almost shuddered at the thought. "Tsuchiura, all's set. The troupe's coming in." the same voice from the command center interrupted.

"Well, I suppose you also know how Nami is very attached to her father. Sometimes, I get jealous of the treatment my daughter gets from my husband." She said darkly, a tint of true annoyance coating her joke. He smirked and kissed her hand. "Does that mean…you don't like your daughter? You harbor a pinch of hate for her?" he asked, kissing every fingertip. She wrinkled her nose and laughed. "Of course not, Haruo. She's my flesh and blood. I'm not mad at her for such meager reasons. Nami and I must be in a very harmonious relationship." She said. "I mean, at times like this, we only have each other for emotional support. What happened to my husband was something very…upsetting." She said and sipped on her champagne.

"I'm here." He replied, his voice husky. "You can trust me as well." He eyed her. His golden eyes bore her into a trance that has always been effective on Ruri. Her shoulders relaxed a little and she looked down. "I know and for that, I'm thankful. I know that all these talks you're hearing about the two of us is…" she paused as she breathed in. Even if she was a woman of power and strength, she was, still, a woman capable of emotions.

Suddenly, Ruri retracted her hand and stood. A baffled Tsuchiura looked at her. "W-Where are you going?" he asked. He can't let her out of his sight. A small smile graced him. "I'm just going to the restroom for a while." There was a crack in her voice. Just as she spun, a passing woman who was chatting with her escort came into contact with her, champagne spilling on Ruri's dress. A terrified gasp escaped from the woman and a string of apologies filled the proximity.

"Ruri," Tsuchiura removed his coat and covered her. He knew well from the dagger look on Ruri's face that the woman had committed something very unwanted. A small circle formed around them. Tsuchiura tugged Ruri away. He bid their excuse and led the angered woman out. "That woman will pay." She hissed as she and Tsuchiura skipped down the stairs, and slid into their car. "Hush, Ruri." He whispered as he helped her wipe some of the stain away. "My night's ruined. I can't believe it." She said again as she threw the hanky on the floor of the limo. Tsuchiura instructed the driver to return home, although it was terribly early.

"Abort mission." The voice laced with static rung achingly on his earphones.

A head leaned on his shoulders. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. "It's okay, Ruri. There are other parties out there. Tonight was just not the night for you." He said. He felt her nod. "Thank you, for staying with me and keeping me from making a scene." She giggled a bit.

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" he said and tilted her chin to give her a deep kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

_18:45H, Amou Mansion_

The aroma of delicious food in Italian, Spanish and Mediterranean origin filled the dining area. Glassware shone in blinding elegance under the soft light the grand chandelier gracefully handed the room. Servants entered and exited, carrying with them the sumptuous delicacies and laid them on the long table with precision and speed so as not to spoil anything.

Soft sea green eyes oversaw the preparations for tonight's dinner. Although the lady of the house was out to but another grand party, he, being the house's second in command after the lady and her daughter, ordered still that a menu for dinner must be prepared in case of unavoidable circumstances. His foresight about things and events earned him this immensely important position in the household staff.

"Hirano-san," a servant approached him. "All is set." She simply said and resumed to somewhere. He nodded and went upstairs and headed to a door. He knocked thrice and cleared his throat. "Miss Nami, dinner is prepared. Your mother will be joining you shortly." He announced. A few seconds after, the knob turned and a confused Nami peered. "Mom's having dinner here? I though she's out to a party?" she asked. A small smile appeared on the butler's face and bowed. "Pardon me, Miss Nami but I do not have the information you seek. Your mother only advised me of this fifteen minutes ago." He replied. Wrinkling her nose, she nodded. "Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes. I'll just fix myself." She said and shut the door. Hirano the butler bowed and went down to the main door. He looked at the time on his wristwatch and calculated the time when the lady would be back. He wondered if her lover would be with her still. Although he wasn't in bad terms with him-what was his name again? Oh, Kiriyama-he wasn't in good terms either. He just didn't felt fine with him. Maybe it was because of the fact that he could see himself in him: a young and capable man, yet being played upon by a more powerful woman. Both could escape, actually, the twisted fate but they seem to be drawn deeper to her every second, every minute, every hour, everyday. It seems like his path was closed and reserved only for her service.

A car revved outside and he knew that was his cue. He opened the doors and welcomed the lady that held his strings. "Good evening, madam." He greeted as she entered. She handed him her bag and the gloves that she wore. "Where's Nami?" she asked. "Upstairs. But she will be joining you soon." He said.

"I've invited Haruo here as well." She said the obvious as the said man came in. Hirano nodded and bowed as the guest passed by him. "I shall be changing my clothes first." Ruri said, her tone cold and obviously pissed before he could say anything more. "As you wish, madam." He replied instead and accommodated Tsuchiura, who explained to him the details. Although he wasn't fond of the man, he had to commend his quick and wise action. Of all things to avoid, one was a mad Ruri Amou. He wasn't exactly sure if Tsuchiura, or Kiriyama as he knows, has any idea of what damage and scene could occur if he hadn't led Ruri away. As their small talk continued, Ruri reappeared to them. "Dinner is set, madam. This way, please." He said as he directed the two to the dining table. Servants were already positioned to assist them in sitting. The dinner had commenced.

"Hirano," Ruri called as she worked through her salad. "Please check on Nami. She should have been here by now." She ordered.

"No need, Mom. I'm here." Nami sang as she bent to plant a kiss on her mother's cheek. "Hello, dear. Come, and eat with us." Ruri said and gestured to the seat on her right. Nami would have gladly taken the seat but her mood turned into another sour blend when she was who was sitting opposite her. He winked at her and laughed a low one, sending a wave of anger in her system.

"What is the doing here, Mom?" Nami couldn't help but say it in such a stinging manner. Hirano poured water on Nami's glass and she immediately took some of it. "Thank you, Hirano." She muttered. The butler nodded and backed a few steps.

Ruri sighed and her shoulders slumped a little. "Nami, Haruo here saved me this afternoon from a scandal. I'm giving him my appreciation." She replied and placed her hand on his. The man smiled affectionately at her in return. "In that case," Hirano came from behind them. "Let me serve you tonight's main dish." He said and placed a plate before Ruri. "Chicken Parmejan," Hirano introduced the dish as two more sets were laid before the Nami and Ryoutarou. "Whole skinless chicken breast, picked to perfection, coated with with breadcrumbs and parmejan, panfried. Accompanied with Portbello mushrooms and seasonal vegetables, topped with Napoletana sauce and melted camembert." He said. Ruri nodded and sliced a piece from the chicken meat to taste. "Excellent choice, Hirano." The lady was pleased. All worries had been eased. Wine flew in as well, creating a more somber atmosphere between the three. Hirano saw how Nami's sour aura has diminished to a calmer note. He somehow prided himself of the choices he made.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you something." Ruri tapped her daughter's hand lightly. Nami's blue eyes shot up; clear as can be. "What is it, Mom?" she asked as she dabbed the sides of her mouth with the table napkin. Soft violet eyes met her blues. "I'm leaving tonight." She said. Surprise was clearly painted not only on Nami's face but to Ryoutaro and Hirano's as well. "Madam?" Hirano couldn't help butting in. Ruri smiled at everyone.

"It's a very important matter. I'll be supervising a site where we could do an expansion for a potentially economically good city near the border." She said then sipped on her wine. "Is this…" Ryoutaro looked at her, his jaws tightening. A small laugh came from Ruri in response.

"But you just got home last week!" Nami protested. "I know, honey, but I need to go." Ruri replied.

Nami fought back a sob. She was really emotional with things like this: people leaving her behind. Since her father died, her mother became busier and was seldom home. She couldn't really blame her mother for that: their business needs to run no matter what. As time goes by, she felt lonelier inside the big house. She didn't want to feel any lonelier after the loss of her father, her confidant.

"Can't you just send someone over for you? After all, you're just going to survey the area, right?" Nami's voice came out small and fragile. Hirano looked away and excused himself. He wasn't really getting the hang of all the drama. Especially if involved a close to tears Nami. He couldn't quite accept that the strong little girl that he used to bring to school, who always gets home with a bruise in either on her knee or on her elbow, was now the image of a crumbling woman with no bars to hold on to. He had grown to be affectionate of her, although it remains to be as an older brother or as an uncle. It pains him to just stand there and see her break down.

Ruri's head shook. "I would love to do that but the expansion team had also planned on a meeting with various small business owners around the area. They said that my presence might bring a different turn on the talk." She said. Ryoutaro saw where the team was driving at. If Ruri was present in the meeting, then she might be able to tip the balance towards their side. After all, it was Ruri Amou asking for them. How could they turn down her?

Nami seemed to consider this as well. "Very well then, if that is the case. I wish you a safe trip." She said and stood. The soft scraping of the legs on the polished floor rang loud inside the room. "I'm going to continue my works." She announced softly as her figure disappeared. Hirano then came back to view and went to Ruri's side. "Madam, if I may voice out my opinions," he began. "I think it would be better if you postpone your trip for a few more days to bond with Miss Nami." He said. "If only I could do so. If only." She said and emptied her glass. She now turned back to Ryoutaro. "I'm sorry if you had to see this little drama between us." She apologized. The man shook his head and smiled. "It is I who should apologize. I shouldn't be around here, hearing this talk between you and your daughter." He somberly said and rose. "I think I should go back now. It was a very nice dinner." He said and nodded to Hirano. "I'll send you off myself." Ruri hurriedly rose but Ryoutaro halted her. "No need. Just go to your daughter and talk more privately. Have a safe trip, Ruri." He said and kissed her cheek. "I'll be sending you off instead, if that is alright." Hirano stated and the man obliged.

Ruri immediately went up to her daughter's room and decided to explain things to her, and hear her side as well. She was thankful for a loving and caring daughter like Nami. From all the stress and disappointments the business world has been shoving upon her, Nami's concern and love for her never fails to drive away the ghosts of her work.

"I promise to call you everyday." Ruri said, hugging tightly her daughter. She felt some wetness on her shoulders. Ruri gently stroke Nami's head. "I'll miss you, Mom. Keep safe." Nami replied between sobs. "It's not like I'm going away for years. It'll take at least a month." The mother assured. Nami broke free from the hug and wiped her tears then laughed. "I'll send you off."

"No need, dear. I know you're busy with school work. Just focus on them so you can sleep early."

Nami wrinkled her nose. "It's not like I'm not a veteran with staying up late." She said. A low laugh came from Ruri. "So that's why you've been looking more of a zombie now! Your complexion looks pale now and you have all those shadows under your eyes! I can't allow my beautiful daughter to wither!" she retorted and her daughter laughed. "Oh Mom,"

"Don't 'oh Mom' me, Nami." Ruri wanted to sound serious but her voice cracked at the end. "Just this night, please sleep early." She said and peered at the clock on Nami's room. It read 8:50 PM. "I'm giving you until 10 PM. Promise me you're asleep by that time." She said. Nami groaned a bit but agreed. "Alright." She said and hugged her mother before she left to prepare. "I love you, Mom."

Ruri smiled affectionately. "I love very much, Nami." She said and left.

**A/N: **Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading and watching out for updates on this. It really warms my heart to know that there are people who are waiting for updates. All your attention has made me strive harder to make this a good one. If you have any opinions or points you want to be clear, please do send me a message and I'll see what I can do for you. Of course, spoilers wont be given. Haha.


	5. Chapter 5

_22:07H, Amou Mansion_

Shadows governed the hallways of the mansion, leaving out but the open spaces of the windows as the only spaces where the moonlight showed off its splendor. The heavy draperies of the velvet curtains moved just a little when the night's wind blew in.

Hirano walked along the empty halls and closed each and every one of the windows after checking if there are no anomalies lurking around. He scanned the perimeter with a flashlight and pulled in the drapes. The darkness grew thicker when the entire hall was covered. He looked back and when he was sure that all is well, he took the stairs down to the servants' area. It was time for him to return to his quarters and regain his strength for tomorrow.

Nami's eyes suddenly shot open. Although she was feeling a bit sleepy and tired, her mind couldn't stop thinking about her duties and engagements in her school and in her hobby. She turned on her side, again, and forced shut her eyes, hoping that her alertness would be subdued. Instead, her ears picked up almost every sound she heard: from the rustle of the leaves outside her window, to the flapping of the pages of the book she must have left open by the window, to the hooting of an owl nearby, and to the soft trudges on the carpet outside…

_19:41H, Headquarters_

A loud yawn boomed and echoed inside the cluttered room. Monitors of sizes and kinds showed images of surveillances from various places and time. Some showed a grand image of maps of cities and countries, all adorned with red, yellow and blue dots dancing around them. Computers hummed in a low and steady manner, conniving with boredom to make sure that the atmosphere reading was unwelcoming.

"You're not supposed to be eating here. Food and drinks are off limits in the laboratory."

A chuckle answered and the sound of cookies being bitten and munched joined the mechanical symphony. "Looks like someone went back as a failure again." a mocking reply was given. A gruff.

"It's not like I could help it. You all heard it. She's going away." Tsuchiura somberly said, setting himself comfortable on a chair nearby. He used his heels to roll himself and the chair as he tried to make a plan for the sudden action their subject had taken. Their boss was still busy with a call so he had to wait for him. Seeing that it's night time and most probably, everyone was busy with their own personal moment, he decided to spend a few minutes with the guy who had the most quality time with oneself. He was not surprised to see more nuts, bolts, wires and screws all scattered on the floor. The fresh smell of burnt rubber and metal was still lingering. He almost threw up from the smell inside, if not for the saving grace of Ruri's perfume that had stayed with him. He would have to thank her for that.

"We can't send you, I'm sure. Maybe they're going, this time." The other person said. A red dot vanished from one of the screens and a blue one replaced it. The area was cleared. The log in the computer was updated immediately.

Tsuchiura's brow rose a little. "Aren't they still on an assignment?" his voice was laced with a little hint of excitement. "Yeah. But I'm sure they're on their way now." The man in lab coat jerked his thumb on the log in the computer. Tsuchiura peered and saw it. "Oh…in just about seven hours." He mumbled and leaned. "The moment our boss gives them a word, they'll bend space and time just to reach this place in record breaking time." A guffaw came.

"Eh? Isnt the record for that still being held by the Gold District?" Tsuchiura responded. The man stopped laughing and stared at him. "I was hoping you would forget about that speedster." He murmured before grabbing another cookie to eat. Tsuchiura closed his eyes and began laughing to himself.

"T-Tsuchiura…!" it was a mix between a gasp and a shout. "Danger! Enemy approaching the mansion!"

_22:10H, Amou Mansion_

Her eyes were wide and wild; her breathing was quick and shallow. Cold sweat trickled down her nape, despite the coolness the night had provided. A hand was covering her mouth and her body was pinned to the shadow behind the shower curtain. Her bare feet welcomed the biting coldness of the empty tub as she watched the figure before her. Questions formed from her mind like a tornado, spinning and destroying her balance at the same time.

When she heard the trudges on the outside, the thought it was just Hirano doing his routine night check but she easily recognized that the trudges were too soft and quick, like it was in a hurry and at the same time, careful not to catch any attention. She quickly rose from her bed and grabbed a small flashlight she had always kept on her bedside table. As she was about to open her door, the handle turned and the door went open from the other side. A hand quickly covered her mouth and she was then dragged to her current spot, with the figure cornering her on the shadows.

"If you value your life, you will not make a sound or move." Despite the darkness that hindered her from recognizing the face of this intruder, her ears registered that distinct baritone that spoke to her.

Kiriyama Haruo.

Now that her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she could somehow see the alertness in his eyes and the tensed rigidness of his body as he covered her. His hand, warm but solid, covered her mouth but made sure that there was room for her to breathe. His other hand was half raised, as if pausing her to do anything. She was about to pull his hand away and herself away from her when she heard a series of footsteps on her room that came from the window. Kiriyama's eyes squinted and his brows curled. His lips were pressed hard to a thin line. The footsteps sounded like they were walking around. The main door of her room creaked a little when it was moved.

"Dammit! She's not here!" a voice hissed in disappointment. She heard slashing of fabrics and mattress. A gun cocked.

"Quiet! Just look for her and do what needs to be done." Another replied. Someone went out.

Dressers were opened, corners we searched. "Empty here." A third one announced.

A static sound came and the second voice emerged from their radio. "Hallways empty. I'm going to check the first floor." He told his comrades. "Careful. You might wake the servants up. I heard the butler's a sharp one." The third warned. A chilling laugh replied to him. "Oh, I know how to keep him from doing any harm." The first guy said and clicked off.

A laugh emerged from the first voice. "Looks like this will be messier than I have imagined." He was shortly joined by the third voice. "Oh, looks like there's another door here. I wonder if our little princess is here." The third voice was walking towards the bathroom. "Nami? Are you there?" The first voice cooed and laughed. Who are these people?

Nami felt her heart jump to her throat. Tears began to blur her vision. A string or two fell from her eyes when she heard the knob being turned. A whimper escaped from her mouth.

"Shh," Kiriyama said ever so softly and pulled her closer to him, letting her face be buried on his chest. His hand caressed the back of her head. "I wont let you get harmed by them." He whispered as he wiped the trail of a tear that lingered on her cheek. She nodded and breathed deep, the smell of her shampoos and conditioner and soap mixed with the earthy and sweet smell of him. His hand pushed her slightly away and she saw him grab something from the inside pocket of his coat. A gun.

When the door creaked open, he cocked the gun in sync to hide the sound. He readied it and half-turned to the doorway. The shadow of the guy as he walked was printed on the shower curtain. He checked the shadowed corners first then went back to the middle, and faced the shower curtain. His shadow grew bigger and Nami saw that he was going to reach for the curtain. Kiriyama took a breath and started to aim his gun.

But just as the curtain was going to be pulled, the static sound came again. "Abort. Abort. Leave the place. There's surveillance everywhere. Servants are on the move." He ordered. The sound of running feet escaping to the window filled the silence.

"What…"

Kiriyama pressed a finger on her mouth to stop her and when she did, he tugged her out of the tub and pulled her out. She saw how her room was in disarray. Her bed was, indeed, slashed from the pillow to the mattress to the blanket. Her closet was rummaged and clothes were thrown here and there. Her papers on the worktable were scattered and some were even crumpled. She felt her heart stop at the rape of her room.

More footsteps came from the outside, and this time, she was sure that it was the servants'. She felt her heart relieved but Kiriyama suddenly dragged her towards the window. "What are you doing?" she asked as Kiriyama swung out his leg. "Saving you. Just keep quiet and…"

"Saving me? What…"

"Miss Nami!" she heard Hirano calling out. She was about to shout back to him when a damp cloth was placed on her face. A simple inhale was all it took and soon, she felt her sense fading. Her vision danced and her consciousness was slipping.

At the last moments of her wakefulness, she felt her body being lifted and the sensation of free-fall enveloped her. She heard her name being called, repeatedly, and before closing her eyes, she saw Hirano's face in a mix of terror and anticipation. She allowed darkness to cradle her.


	6. Chapter 6

_2237H, prefectural forested area_

Beneath a seemingly peaceful and soothing night, amidst the cool breeze that caressed the Earth, and the placid surface consisting of lush green treetops, were two souls placed in a similar yet opposite chaos that complicated and tangled the webs of fate and bonds.

A fugitive with a hostage.

A savior and the rescued.

Two opposing views, both true in every bit of sense. And yet, only one will prevail as the most fitting description of their situation.

Rushed footsteps fell among the dead leaves, crunching to dust upon the force that they have been inflicted upon. The buzz of the cicadas filled the silence between and around them, making the buzz itself as the sound of silence, dissipating any other foreign sound. Two pairs of eyes looked alert at the earth bed, making sure to keep away from any other sharp object. Two pairs of ears strained to hear any other sound that lingered around them. Two pairs of hearts beat loud enough from either exhaustion or anticipation.

Confused and greatly surprised at the turn of events, and like a held back spring, was what it took for a retaliated will to break free from a physical bond that dragged two scarred and mud-marred feet along the unknown path that only the redeemer, or fugitive, had been taking. Hostage declared freedom, answers and honesty with eyes burning with passion of a hundred warriors. If a fight is needed, then it shall happen. Odds might be in the oppressor's side but it was worth the try. Having to live a momentary life of cluelessness was enough to make a resolution of clearing the storms of confusion.

Eyes were glazed with irritation and submission. Perhaps, a break was what was needed. Deciding that it was time to halt for a moment and regain composure, Fugitive could only be more surprised at the opposition returned. So, he was, after all, the big bad wolf in this story. Poor Woodcutter!

"Let's take a rest for a while."

"Bring me back."

"I am sorry. I cannot do that."

"Why are you doing this? You want money? Name the price and I'll…"

"It's my job to keep you safe and if this is what it takes to do it, then I won't be returning you in that damned house."

"Why, you impertinent…!"

"Speak one more word or I'll use brute force to keep you quiet." Danger lurked. Although Pride was working its way on the two, the Predator had won dominance. Prey succumbed with an obvious distaste of the way how things were being shaped.

From a distance, a trail of blue and red light shined along the highway, leading up to the manor where safety was subjective. "That was quite quick." A hoarse mutter came. Iced blue orbs observed the outline of its oppressor. So he was anticipating it.

"Nami," it caught her off guard. "W-What?" she replied with much chagrin. "I know you need answers and I'm willing to give them to you but we need to find a place to hide first." He said, more calmly as he scanned the dark area. "Any time soon, they'll be roaming around here to find us." He added.

"You must have been a criminal, seeing that you're quite agitated with the presence of the police."

A mocking grin came from his lips. "On the contrary, they are the ones who would not want to see me." He said, pulling her down to a ravine. Seeing that she had not gotten herself anything to protect her feet, he scooped her up and carried her to a landing. "Let go of me!" she fought him. "For the love of all things good, will you just stop fighting me? It won't do us any help." He tried his best to contain his temper.

"If you think that the police won't want to see you, then why are we hiding?" she asked as he set her to her feet. "It's complicated." He simply answered and narrowed his eyes on something. "What are you looking at?" she asked, catching upon his find. "A crevice. This would do." He said and pulled her with him. "Hey!" she hissed as she skipped to avoid several twigs. The crevice was too small to be a cave but too big to be a simple crack. Although there was a little space in front, it was not enough to conceal two fully-grown people. "Stay here as I try to contact the office." He ordered and pressed his earphones.

She was about to irk him more with questions and restraints but he got ahead of her with his own frustration. He took of a small device from his ear, inspected it through the dark and when he was contented, smashed it to pieces. "Damn it. It broke from the fall." He said and turned his back to her. He sighed heavily and ran his hand on his nape, a calming technique that he usually does during times like these. "We need to wait for at least twenty minutes before they are able to send the reinforcements." He added.

"So you really think I'm in this with you, huh? You really have the guts to think that way." She barked. He closed his eyes and huffed once more. "Yes, and as far as how the situation is, you have no other way to go but with me." He said and turned to face her. "Unless you want to die." He snorted.

She was hugging herself, either from the cold of the air or of the rock around her. She looked…far from the princess she used to be. He took off his coat and offered it to her.

"Come on. It'll look bad on my credentials if I let you get sick." He said when she just stared at him. Though reluctantly, she took it and wrapped it around her. Soon, standing in the middle of the forested area with no shoes or even proper clothing and hiding from who knows what or who wasn't so much of a problem. She leaned her head on the shoulder of the rock and took a deep audible breath. "I could have cried out for help when the police passed by." She muttered.

"Surprised me, actually, when you didn't."

"I knew you are up to no good. But look, here I am." She paused to chuckle. "Here with you, still." She added and she pulled the coat closer to her body. "Borrowing your coat, even." A small smile appeared on her coldness. "And your point is?" he asked. "My point is," she straightened. "I think I owe you a bit of my trust since you actually saved me from an ambush earlier." She said.

"Why thank you for at least considering…"

"But just a bit. I'm still not so sure of you. Mother would hear this, certainly." She snapped. She thought that maybe if she mentioned about this getting into the knowledge of her mother, which would be televised or published and will eventually lead to the same thing, he would change his mind and bring her back home. She knew he was under her mother's power and word. She was imagining how much of a panic this might have given him and she could only imagine the horrified look on his face. Maybe, yes, he saved her but still, he was kidnapping her. Maybe she could buy her life from him with a little mention of her mother. People like these were always after money. Maybe, she thought, he was even a part of the guys who tried to ambush her; setting up a façade that he was saving her but in the end, he was their ringleader.

"Please," he raised a palm. "There's no need for that." He whispered. Yes, she told herself.

"Feeling a little bit afraid now? Why this scenario didn't crossed your mind before you and your party members decided to put up a show? I thought you were the foreseeing one." She teased.

"Sorry, what? Show?"

"Now, there's no need to put up with that act. I've busted you, Kiriyama. Or I wonder if that is even your name. Syndicate members don't…"

"Wait, syndicate?" he was forcing himself not to laugh. "Excuse me, but, are you trying to imply that I am one with those men who sneaked up on you?" he asked a simple question but that was enough to make her feel like the most idiotic of all the idiots in the world. She didn't exactly know why but she felt like she just humiliated herself with all that brave act and thinking. "Really, you can stop acting now and why don't we sit for a moment and talk about negotiations and stuff."

"You must be mad."

"…Mad? Me?"

His face contorted in a way how a confused man would try to explain something that he knows but couldn't explain. "You're mistaken, gravely mistaken about thinking that I am part of the ambush team. Everything that you thought about me was incorrect…ah, except one." He instantly corrected himself. "W-Which is?" she asked quietly.

"I'm using a fraud name. Quite a guess that was." He smiled at her. "Oh…"

"But to be back on track, I'm not part of their little defunct team. What a bunch of noisy men. I wonder what madman decided to employ them. Obviously, they're not to be trusted with discreetness." He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Then…which team are you?"

He looked at her for a moment. "You better take a nap. It wont be until fifteen minutes until we can get rescued. I'll make sure no one sees or hurts you." He said and then turned his back again.

_2226H, Amou Manor_

Police bustled in and out. Forensics were here and about, dusting these and that, capturing images of every angle. The rest of the household staff were roused and questioned. Certainly, it was an ambush. It was planned carefully, that even the routine of every breathing creature that resided in the manor was monitored. Fear and anxiety was brooding over the maids and the staff. They were all innocent, and very shaken with the events.

It hadn't been thirty minutes just after he had made sure that the house was secured that it was broken in. Somehow, it was a blow in his ego. As someone who has been doing this for years, it was quite a tremor he couldn't quite placate. He questioned himself as well, even harder than the authorities had done. He went deeper. Was it just because they had carefully observed his every move? That they were just really much more capable than him? Or was it because he lapsed in a moment, became too confident and forgot the graveness of his nightly duties? He felt like persecuting himself in public, where humiliation was a greater persecutor. He just let one of the most important people in this household—in his household—be kidnapped right under his nose. It was an insult that he cannot get over in a thousand lifetimes.

Hirano pushed back his glasses and raised his chin. He will get back what he had lost.

He will have her back. And Kiriyama would pay with his life for such act.

If it's a game Kiriyama wants, then, he shall get it.


	7. Chapter 7

_2048H, Headquarters_

The small lamp on the table fought to give enough illumination on the darkened room. Deadly silence hung around its premises like a heavy blanket. A single heartbeat thumped in regular rhythm, but with increasing intensity.

He had always been steadfast in his decisions and never gave one without the utmost consideration. He valued every word he said because he knows that lives are at stake. He can never be wrong and he hasn't been, as far as he can remember. He could know if a situation would lead to something of a disaster and he owes this impeccable gift so much of his current position. Never did he doubt what his foresight has given him, his instincts always a step behind the truth.

But now, that belief was about to change. The moment had come when he was the first in line to feel afraid of what he had ordered to be done. In the deepest recesses of his mind, prayers were being said. He knew that he just risked a life. And it wasn't just a simple life for it was the life of one very special person.

He grabbed his glass of liquor, sipped its bitterness to quench his anxiety and worry. "Just be safe." He muttered as his golden eyes lingered on a photograph of a girl by the table. "Come home safely." He added as he gently placed back the glass on the table. He sat on his chair and leaned back on its thick leather backrest. He wished that the ridges and bumps on the backrest would actually relieve his stress, just as the description on the flyer said but his thoughts kept on coming back to his growing cloud of fear. Several times, he tried to get out of the room and follow her in concealment. But he knew that it would endanger everything, including her. A small sardonic smile came to his angelic face. As if he wasn't sending her to danger already.

He felt empty without her. He felt like he couldn't do anything when she's not there by his side. Although she only acted as his assistant, she was the most capable of dealing with him and all his monstrosities that he had only showed to a very few two people.

He felt much calmer when she was around; she was his voice of reason and fairness. Her presence alone was his anchor in grave times. Her gentleness was his calming wind, his saving grace.

And yet, how dare he send her to a very dangerous mission!

"But sir," he remembered the quivering on her voice. He looked at her concern-filled eyes, the magenta darkening as her thoughts passed by her mind's eye. Her hands were clasped together, shaking. "You cannot go there by yourself." She added in a soft voice that almost resembled a whisper. He stepped forward at her and lifted her chin. He smiled and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I will be fine. I know how to defend myself." He countered. Her eyes started to water and she bit her lower lip. His heart felt a pang of pain as a tear rolled down. "Please, sir, let me go instead." She pleaded again as more tears began to flow. He knew that she was only thinking of his safety. But he was just thinking the same of her. He cannot let her go. He cannot.

He wrapped an arm around her and she allowed herself to be engulfed by the fullness of him. She had regarded him so highly and very importantly in this new found life. He was her brother, her father, her mentor, her…

"I cannot bear to lose you." He told her when she kept on sobbing. "You are far more important to everyone than me. It will be easy to replace me but there is no one like you." Her muffled voice replied. His heart fluttered at this remark. Using his other free hand, he made her look at him. He leaned down and gave her a deep and loving kiss. "Shush, my dear. I will not be harmed. He cannot do so." He assured her but she remained stubborn. "No, please. Don't do this. I will go in your behalf. It will be the best move to make, sir." She clutched the lapels of his suit. His hand went down to her waist and he pulled her closer, mixing their breaths together. "The best yet…" he could not continue his statement. "You're the only thing that I have now. And I will do everything to keep you safe." He told her instead. A soft blush colored her cheeks as it matched the lovely tint of her eyes. She pulled herself away and turned her back.

"I will go instead. You will stay here, sir." She said after she had calmed down. A smile came to him at the stubbornness of this girl. "I do not give you permission." He taunted. She shook her head at this and began to walk out the room. "I'm sorry, sir. I had everything prepared now." She whispered. He walked towards her and gently held her waist and rested his head on her shoulder from behind. "No…" he said but he knew that he will just lose to this. Both of them were firm on their decisions but the truth that he must be kept safe at all times, despite what, was what gave her the winning flag in this fight. She leaned her body to him and took a deep breath. "I'll be taking my leave, sir. I'll send a report right after I return." She said and stepped away from him, and out of his lair. The echo of the door being closed resounded achingly around. His instinct told him that she will return…but not as safe and sound as before.

He grunted to himself and gobbled down the remaining of his drink. The monitor of his laptop kept on showing the log of her mission's progress. Every new line that appeared made his heart beating harder. He watched as how the log came faster, the situation getting edgier and more dangerous by the minute. "Please," he said to no one in particular as the lines appeared in increasing speed. The video feed at the lower part of the monitor showed her and the man in question.

If it wasn't for that bastard's request to meet him privately, she wouldn't have been placed in such a position. The man, their informant for the Amou Mission, wanted to tell him, the Boss, something very important that he can't rely on lined communications. He would have liked to oblige to his request but the issue of security and truth was very much on a scale that could tip any moment. Doubt was not a good thing in this field. And yet it seems that Doubt lived in every essence of this encounter.

All that was left to him now was waiting. Seconds felt like hours and minutes felt like days. The mental strain had almost drove him mad but he kept himself sane enough. He had to remain calm no matter what.

The log suddenly gave off an alarm note and the video feed was disrupted. He tensed and began to call the surveillance department. They said that they were already trying to recover the video feed. His hand gripped tightly on the handset and beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"We lost her, sir." The person from the other side softly said. "What…" the Boss couldn't believe it. How can they lose her? "It seems that the man discovered about the bugging and realized that you were not the one who met with him." The person added. "Where…where is she?" his voice came out coarse. "We…we don't know sir. We're on their trails now but they moved south.

Damn.

South…

He had to contact the Black District.

Cold sweat dripped on his neck. He couldn't process anything. He had just…fed her to the lion's den. He slammed a fist on the table and sent some of the paper stack flew. "S-Sir!" the person shouted but he dropped the receiver hard and cried out loud in frustration. Soon, footsteps were heard outside his office and the door was forced open. They caught him in his breaking moment and got hold of him. "Sir! Please! Calm down! We're doing all we can to retrieve her." One man said. But he was already getting mad. He kept on thrashing to break away from their grip. He needed to save her.

It was his fault. He should have just gone there himself. He wanted to kill himself for such stupidity.

Then, a new figure came inside the room. "Hihara-san! Thank goodness you're here. The Boss is…"

"I can see that. Let go of him. I'll deal with this myself." He said and the other men obeyed. "We'll be right outside in case you need help." The leader of the group informed. Hihara smiled a little before getting a hold of the maddened man still. "Let go of me! Hihara, I…let me go!" he shouted at him. His eyes were wide with rage and Hihara just continued to hold him. "It's okay. Look, we wont lax with this one. She's an important person in this District. We will not lose her." He said as calmly as he could. He felt sad at how their Boss was falling away from his usual cool and collected self. Many had admired his ability to stay that way even under the gravest situations. But he had his limitations.

"Yunoki! Thrashing about like some kid will not do anything to the situation so stop this right now!" Hihara bellowed and punched the Boss in the face. The Boss staggered for a few steps before losing his balance. Hihara quickly held him up. "Yunoki, please, get a hold of yourself. Calm down and-"

"Calm down! How can you expect me to do that when she's in grave danger!" Yunoki answered back and pushed Hihara away. He wiped the small trickle of blood that came from the punch he received. Yunoki was breathing hard from all the activity and glared at his green-haired colleague. "Seriously," his friend squinted at him. "Do you think acting like this is any good? I know it's almost unbearable, Yunoki. You love her so much so you're being like that but think!" Hihara spat and pointed his finger at Yunoki's forehead. "This is the moment where you need to be the best. If you want to save her, use that goddamn head of yours. All the years of training and studying that you have gathered will now be put to the test. Don't let this ruin you or the whole Purple District." Hihara gritted. "We're all counting on you the most in this moment." He added before stepping back.

Yunoki breathed a few more before fixing himself. He turned his back to him and balled his fists. "I want all surveillance cameras around the city be used to identify their route. Deploy the Fifth and Seventh Brigade. Tell Kanazawa I'll need full real-time progress report on this emergency. I don't want any disturbances right now." He said, the Boss in him returning. Hihara nodded and smiled at him. "Roger." He said before walking out.

Yunoki picked up the desk phone and started to dial a number. After three rings, the line was picked.

"I need help." He immediately said as his golden eyes glowed with deadly rage.


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT

_Classified: Priceless_, will be continued to be updated on my new RyotaroxNami-centered site at Wordpress. For more details, you can check out the post I've made at my Wordpress account, shadowcast001, entitled The Return of Classified:Priceless

Also, if you follow the Pianotebook pairing, I would be happy if you will start keeping tabs on that site since that is where I will be posting stuff regarding the pair.

Cheers!


End file.
